


I stand corrected

by pentagemini



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, M/M, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagemini/pseuds/pentagemini
Summary: Soonyoung and Wonwoo try to patch things up.





	I stand corrected

**Author's Note:**

> takes a deep breath
> 
> hi. this is something i spent maybe four days on, and it was really nothing at all, but a miracle happened and the loveliest kindest soul agreed to beta for me, and helped me turn this into something nice and maybe even beautiful! thank you acire for agreeing to help someone you don't know, you truly made me so happy and (like i said in dms a thousand times) i can't thank you enough. 
> 
> also, thank you vic for encouraging me and going over this <3 i love u 
> 
> title comes from vampire weekend’s song of the same name   
> i'm sorry for the vagueness, i started writing this on a whim. i know it's short, but i wasn't expecting to finish it. please enjoy!

It’s raining.

Soonyoung doesn’t understand why Wonwoo demanded they meet outside on a day like this, when the rain hasn’t stopped since noon and Soonyoung’s nose already feels a bit runny.

He takes a seat on the bench under the tallest tree, hoping it would shield him from the rain. It doesn’t do much since raindrops still fall through the tree branches onto his head, so he closes the zipper of his coat all the way through, covers his head with the hoodie, and tries not to concentrate on the cold seeping into his bones.

When Wonwoo’s figure appears from the dark, Soonyoung’s heart drops to his stomach. He can’t see Wonwoo’s face yet, the hood of his coat blocking it and the rain isn’t helping either. Soonyoung holds his breath. He can feel his cheeks grow warm. If it were day, he could blame it on the sun, but it’s night time and raining. There’s isn’t any other reason to blame but Wonwoo.

Wonwoo takes a seat on the bench next to him, a turtleneck covering his face, a beanie on his head and the hood of his coat on top. If it wasn’t for his scent, Soonyoung wouldn’t have known it was him; the smell is familiar, though.

It’s Wonwoo’s laundry softener. He’s always had a thing for it.

“It’s so cold,” Soonyoung says, rubbing his gloved hands together. Maybe he can still convince Wonwoo to go home and have this conversation inside, with the heater on and a few blankets. Maybe if everything felt softer and warmer on the outside, some of it would sink to the inside. “Aren’t you freezing?”

“I am,” Wonwoo replies, and Soonyoung watches his hands tremble as he pulls his turtleneck down. The tip of his nose is red and so are his cheeks. Wonwoo’s much more sensitive to the cold. “But we need to do this someplace you can’t run. You wouldn’t dare leave me out here by myself, would you?”

“You either underestimate me or have too much faith in me,” Soonyoung jokes, hoping to lighten the mood. Wonwoo doesn’t laugh, but Soonyoung sees the beginning of a smile on his face. It’s more sad than anything else.

“Why do you act like this, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo’s voice comes out small, but his words are harsh against Soonyoung’s own. It’s instinct—automatic the way he jokes in a serious situation, his own way of self-preservation; Soonyoung doesn’t say this.

Soonyoung exhales and his warm breath creates a small cloud of translucent white in the cold air. “What do you want me to say?” He asks, but not unkindly, not to hurt. It’s more genuine than he’s been in a while, and it’s hard to admit. He doesn’t want to hurt Wonwoo, he never did.

“I want you to tell the truth for once,” Wonwoo says, facing Soonyoung. His eyes are dark and hurt, but still so soft in the way he looks at Soonyoung. Soonyoung wants to tell him to back away because no good can come from this and he loves Wonwoo too much to hurt him again.

“Do you want me to tell you I was wrong?”

“Is that the truth?”

_Yes._

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll do it.” Soonyoung’s own voice sounds pitiful now, and it burns in his throat. He hates feeling small, but he hates feeling small in front of Wonwoo even more.

Wonwoo sighs. “It doesn’t work that way, Soonyoungie. The whole point is that we both come out of this happy, together or not. I’m not here to scorn you. I’m here to talk.”

Together or not. Soonyoung looks up at the starless sky and wonders. _Together_ has been harder than _alone,_ but _alone_ is so lonely he can’t stand it longer than a few seconds, not when Wonwoo looks at him with such kind eyes and an open heart.

“I don’t—I don’t know how to do this,” he says under his breath, so silent he’s not even sure if Wonwoo can hear him.

When Soonyoung was little, his mother told him he should never give up on the things he loves. She told him she knows him to be strong, she trusts him to stand his ground, that she taught him how. _Life isn’t like instant pudding_ , she always said. _You can’t expect things to happen by themselves. Always work for it._

Now, Soonyoung feels so far away from every lesson his mother had taught.

Wonwoo rests a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder, and Soonyoung startles at the touch before leaning into it. His hand must be freezing cold; Wonwoo always forgets his gloves.

“You’re gonna get sick walking around without gloves all the time, Wonwoo-yah,” Soonyoung mumbles, pulling off his own gloves, and he feels the cold immediately. Slowly, cautiously, he takes Wonwoo’s hand on his shoulder (it’s practically frozen—he was right), and gently puts the glove over it. It’s a bit small for him, barely making it to his wrist—but the tips of his fingers are what matters. Wonwoo puts his other hand out for Soonyoung, ready to be taken care of.

“I don’t want to force you to be with me,” Wonwoo barely voices out as Soonyoung straightens the glove on his fingers. They were always pretty in Soonyoung’s opinion, much prettier than his own small and pudgy ones. Nice to touch, and even nicer to hold. “I don’t want to drive you away from me again.” Wonwoo’s voice cracks at that, the way it does when he’s holding back tears. Soonyoung looks at him.

His heart feels like it’s being pulled out of his chest. He remembers that feeling, he knows it well—it’s the same feeling he had when they broke up, the same feeling he had for months later when everything lacked meaning. It still feels that way; he’s just grown more used to it.

Wonwoo is quiet, and Soonyoung is scared. He can’t fill up the space now because every word seems to be stuck, caught in his throat. They don’t even make it to the tip of his tongue, and his mind is torn between running away and staying put. The thing he fears most is hurting Wonwoo again. But the truth is Wonwoo is the sun, and Soonyoung is tired of keeping himself in the dark.

“You could never do that,” he finally breaks. A stray drop falls into his eye, and Soonyoung blinks it away carefully. The rain stopped; they'd been sitting here for so long, trapped in their emotions, he hadn't even realized. He exhales, rightfully relieved not to be drenched under the pouring rain.  
  
But truthfully, Soonyoung doesn’t care.

He doesn’t care about getting wet, he doesn’t care about having to wait for Wonwoo in the rain, he doesn’t care about admitting he was wrong to let Wonwoo go—he doesn’t care. Soonyoung doesn’t care because nothing fucking matters if Wonwoo isn’t there to care about, because he doesn’t want to care about anything else. “I drove myself away.” His eyes are wet, blurring with tears.

“I was wrong,” Soonyoung says, looking at Wonwoo, his heart beating fast and his breath about to catch.

“Your ears are so red,” Wonwoo laughs weakly, and Soonyoung feels so relieved to hear that sound, as small as it is.

“Shut up,” Soonyoung mutters, wiping his tears before they have a chance to fall, “it’s so embarrassing when you say that,” but he laughs, too. “Always mentioning my ears. What’s your deal with them?” Soonyoung asks as he takes Wonwoo’s hand again, intertwining their fingers.

“I love your ears,” Wonwoo says casually, as if their entire conversation didn’t just happen, as if Soonyoung hadn’t just admit to something he’d been avoiding for a long time. He expects nothing else from Jeon Wonwoo. “They’re cute.”

Soonyoung smiles faintly. “I’m sorry,” he sniffles.

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything back, but wraps his arms around Soonyoung, pulling him into the tightest of hugs, a chin jabbing into his shoulder. His heart swells and he indulges in the smell of Wonwoo’s laundry softener. Suddenly, it’s not that cold. They could’ve been less cold this entire time.

It’s a long hug. Maybe five minutes, maybe ten. When they break it, Wonwoo cups Soonyoung’s face in his hands. “Maybe I was a bit wrong, too,” he says.

“No—”

Wonwoo’s lips brush against Soonyoung’s before he gets a chance to say anything, and it feels like his heart clicking back into place. It’s soft, maybe a bit cautious. Familiar. Soonyoung reciprocates and parts his lips when Wonwoo’s tongue slides against his lower lip. He licks inside Soonyoung’s mouth the moment he’s allowed, and his hand reaches behind Soonyoung’s ear, pulling him even closer.

“You have any idea how much I missed kissing you?” Wonwoo’s breathing staggers against Soonyoung’s lips, pressing soft kisses between each word.

“I can only guess,” Soonyoung smirks, but only a bit. It’s disorienting how comfortable he feels right now compared to how he felt just an hour or two ago. “I bet it sucked.”

“No, no. Sucked doesn’t even begin to explain,” Wonwoo laughs, scrunching his nose. Soonyoung has missed that nose scrunch so much, it’s almost unbelievable seeing Wonwoo laugh again.

He could cry, but he doesn’t want to, and the smile on his face is too big for tears, anyway.

“I stand corrected.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also @wonsense on twitter  
> if u have any questions (bc this is vague as shit) or just wanna talk!


End file.
